Moonlight, Love, Ashes
by RainbowAnatomy
Summary: And she started to sing, "Strange, she's laid on the floor in silent pain…"


Moonlight, Love, Ashes:

Foxxay

Songfic

Minor AU (dialoge and interaction)

Song is 'Moonlight' by Stevie Nicks

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, you'd know it.

_"Follow my voice,"_ Cordelia whispered, voice hitching in sobs. Her arms held the woman, Misty Day, to her chest as she hunched over her,_ "We are all here waiting for you." _

She remembered last night.

~*flashback*~

The sound of Misty's boots-the same ones she'd teased her about-clicking over head. She climbed the stairs with ease, walking stick tucked close, under her arm.

_"Misty?" _Cordelia had called lightly, tapping her knuckles against the door. She heard the sound of the boots pause, then echo closer. The door opened, squeaking like this one always did.

_"Cordelia," _Misty breathed, _"Come in." _

She could hear the nervous tone in Misty's voice and she reached out, sliding her hand up Misty's arm to rest it gently on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

_"How are you?"_

_"I'm all right." _

_"Are you sure? You've been pacing."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I'm blind, not deaf."_

_"Oh," _Misty paused. Cordelia put her fingers on Misty's cheeks, which felt warm,_ "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just-"_

_"Nervous?"_

_"Yeah." _Misty stepped away from Cordelia and sat down on her bed. Cordelia moved over to her when she heard the frame squeak and sat.

_"Don't be. Even if you're not the next supreme, you'll still be a witch." _She took Misty's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. She heard Misty let out a small laugh under her breath. _"And a damn good one at that." _

_"I don't know about that, Cordelia." _

_"Well, _I _do, Misty. I know." _She heard Misty's breath hitch. There was silence between them, except for Misty's boots scuffing the wood flooring. Cordelia started to hum. And then sing, something she only did for Misty,

_"'Some call her strange, _

_Lady from the mountains, _

_And others say she's not really real'…," _Misty's smile returned. Cordelia could feel her cheeks moving under her fingers, which had returned to her face. _"Come on, Misty. You know the words. _

_'Like a candle burns bright'…"_

She heard Misty sigh,

_"'Wants to burn faster. _

_But maybe then at least, _

_She really feels',"_

Cordelia joined her for the last line,

_"'Burning like the candle in the middle'."_

_"You're going to be fine, Misty," _Cordelia told the witch.

_"Ok, Cordelia," _Misty answered, tone happier. Cordelia remembered her smile, and smiled herself, hoping it was still being returned, _"You know best." _

They both giggled-giggling! That only happened with Misty!-at each other. Misty poked her ribcage and Cordelia poked her back.

_"I'll let you practice and get some sleep, ok?" _she told her. Misty's hair bounced against her hand, nodding.

_"Ok," _Misty agreed.

_"Ok." _Cordelia stood, and tapped her stick lightly over to the door.

_"Wait, Cordelia," _Misty said behind her, boots sounding behind her, _"I love you." _

_"I love you, too, Misty. You know that."_

_"I know. I just almost forgot to tell you." _

_"There'll be plenty of time for that, but only so much time to prepare."_

_"I love you."_

_"Goodnight, Misty." _Cordelia's lips were covered with Misty's in a soft kiss.

_"Goodnight, Cordelia." _She tapped her way out of the room, heard the squeaky door swing shut and close gently. Her movements down the steps were more cautious as she made her way back to her room. She slid back into bed.

Misty's boots sounded over her head again. Cordelia laughed to herself. _'At it again,' _she joked. She heard the witch start to sing,

_"'She's lonely, lost, _

_she's disconnected'…" _Cordelia could listen to her sing forever and then some,

_"'She finds no comfort _

_in her surroundings, _

_Beautiful, insecure, _

_she has nothing'," _Cordelia hummed the tune along with her,

_"'She moves from situation to situation, _

_like a ghost'…" _Cordelia sang the last light in union with Misty, listening to her pacing boots,

_"'Then she sees her'_

_'A candle burning'."_

The sound of Misty's boots and song paused for a moment. Cordelia felt welcomed sleep. The pacing and song continued,

_"'Strange'…" _

~*end flashback*~

_"_I'm_ here waiting for you," _Cordelia whispered, feeling her body shudder as another wave of sobbing racked her.

_"Time's up," _someone said behind her. She didn't care who.

Cordelia hugged Misty's body tighter to her chest. She tried to, at least.

Ashes flecked her lips, slipped through her fingers, and puddled at her knees.

And then there was nothing.

_"NO!" _Cordelia felt herself scream before she could help herself, _"No, Misty…" _

The room was silent except for her pleading, _"Bring her back!" _

_"There's nothing we can do, Cordelia," _that damned somebody said, coming closer and touching her shoulder, _"I'm sorry."_

_"No," _Cordelia whispered under her breath, body bending lower to breathe onto the spot were Misty once laid, innocent, full of love, _hers. "No… Misty… Misty, come back." _She touched the rug, searching for anything that once resembled her witch to hold onto. _"I'm sorry… I love you." _And she started to sing,

_"'Strange, _

_she's laid on the floor in silent pain. _

_Strange, _

_she sat in a chair from months just staring. _

_Strange, _

_she knows too much to walk away. _

_Strange, _

_she couldn't do it… anyway'."_


End file.
